Lost in the Echo
by XJayRose
Summary: MasterCore forced his way back into the Smash Mansion, back with a fury so great and despicable that nobody expected. The story starts out with Ike, vulnerable and helpless, surveying his surroundings, until a certain someone performs an unspeakable deed. What happens to the Smashers? (Story written in Ike's P.O.V. this time, R&R if you'd like more since this is a test!)
1. Powerless

I staggered and leaned against the wall, my palms pressed against the white marble. The unbearable ringing in my ear was practically the only thing I could focus on, and my jaw ached with a sizzling pain that I haven't felt in years. I removed one hand to wipe my mouth and glanced at the wall, only to see a blood print in place of where I left my palm.

The darkness was overwhelming and it began to move closer, rubbing the bottom of my legs and ankles. Every time it touched me, a shiver of electricity zapped through my body and all I could do was stifle a groan of agony. The smashers around me were fighting with such a level of fury that I failed to remember over the past years. After all, everything was so peaceful; there was no reason to act as vengeful as there is today.

Some of the brawlers withered in pain, and some ran head on at the blackened aurora that was MasterCore.

Ragnell was but a few yards away from where I stood, for it was wrenched out of my hand the minute I ran toward him. I couldn't get to it—the darkness was beginning to envelop me. I felt him creeping up my legs and around my waist, tearing the skin away from my cold body.

My eyes fluttered, until I noticed a blue figure sprinting down the hall. Her vivid blonde hair flew past her as she maneuvered through each puddle of darkness blocking her path that led toward the source. She snapped her head back to look in my direction, and then she halted for but a moment with a face of pure horror. Her jaw dropped open, and the agony that flashed in her eyes was so excruciating that I had to look away. I couldn't get myself to look at her, but I pushed everything I could in me to yell.

"Samus, Get out!"

I heard a cry escape her lips. At first, it sounded like pure anguish. But then, something changed. She sounded as if she were going to rip out Mastercore's throat. I looked back at her, and the fury that fueled her body was so terrifying that I had to keep watching.

I tried everything I could to get myself to move, to stand by her, but the pitch black vapor was now at my chest, and every movement, every breath felt like I was dying slowly.

I knew I was dying slowly, too.

Samus launched herself at the Core, and I felt my eyes widen. She pushed herself right at the menace; I knew that that was imminent death.

She was going to fucking kill herself if she didn't get away.

" **Samus!"** The yell was so numbing, I could feel blood welling up in my throat, "NO!"

With a cry, she slammed her whip into MasterCore's side. The beast wailed and staggered, giving Samus enough time to jump back. I watched in desperation as the orange Power Suit she was oh so famous for begin to morph miraculously on her body, her eyes closed and her brow furrowed in concentration.

The monster regained itself just as she did, and she ran past all of the smashers that were attempting to control that thing. As she ran, she charged her arm cannon.

However, it wasn't like in a normal match. She continued to charge her cannon, even as the metal coating began to turn red, enflamed by heat. It was obvious she was burning her skin that covered her forearm inside. Her suit was going to malfunction if she didn't stop, and I screamed and yelped the last bit that I could.

The blackness covered my mouth, and I watched as the woman I loved shot an outstanding beam of fluorescent blue energy toward the heart of MasterCore.

The beast screeched and gurgled, and I felt the blackness slowly slide off my rippled skin. I dropped to my knees and felt everything go heavy around me.

The last thing I remembered seeing was Samus's Power Suit vanquish off her body as MasterCore took whatever energy he had left in him and grabbed her. He clenched his fist; the sound of Samus's agonizing screams filled the room as he slammed her body from such a height down and into the cold, hard ground.

I wailed and called her name until I felt the blood escape my lips, until everything went black and my head hit the ground.

* * *

 **I have to learn how to write sad & serious stuff, so here you go!**

 **Do you want to know what happens next? Please R &R! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Numb

The sound of rapid murmuring caused me to blink my eyes open. Squinting, I was able to make out about five figures; of those four, one was a blue-haired male, clad with armor and a long cape. He was the first to see me regain my consciousness, and he shook the blonde that bore a green tunic next to him. They both raised their voices from the little whisper I had been welcomed with and it caused me to flinch with pain. Almost immediately, the Hyrulian Princess, Zelda, who had been one of the people I'd spotted, scowled at them and told them to shut up. Before them stood someone I wasn't familiar with, a grown man in a doctor's uniform.

I finally managed to open my eyes completely, and everything grew clear. I raised my hand and examined my arm, taking note of all the lacerations I've managed to accumulate.

Every muscle in my body ached with bitter pain.

"Sir Greil, how are you feeling?" The doctor spoke rather softly, and he smiled down at my crippled state.

All I could give him in return was a grunt, and I tried to sit up. However, Marth gently forced me to lie back down. "Don't be ridiculous, you're in no state to move."

"Hm, yeah, I guess so," I turned my head toward Zelda and nodded in acknowledgement, "Are you alright, Zel?"

"Don't worry about me, Ike."

I sighed and looked back at the group surveying my bed and blinked before closing my eyes.

And that's when it hit me.

I immediately snapped my eyes open and glared right at them.

Link took a slight step back, "What? What's wrong?"

"Where is she?"

Silence.

"Where is Samus?"

 _They remained silent._

"Where the fuck is the bounty hunter," I ripped one of the needles that sat in my vein connected to a clear tube out of my flesh and stood, turning on the doctor. A surge of unbearable pain flashed through my body, but I was too numb to do anything about it. "Where the fuck is Samus?"

The man in white backed away and raised his hands, "Sir, you are in no state to move, get back in that bed before I call for backup!"

Marth and Link grabbed my arms, pulling at me but unable to move me anywhere. Link spoke, attempting as much as he could to get me to sit down, "Lay down, I'll get you some supper, okay? Just sit and breathe and I'll bring up some warm food-"

" _Bring me to Samus or I swear, I will tear down this fucking building."_

"Ike, please, listen to me, okay? You're-"

Link attempted to speak, but before being able to finish his sentence, he was cut off by a sharp yell from Zelda, who stood erect and narrowed her icy blue eyes. She took a step forward, "Let go of Ike."

They did.

"He wants to see Miss Aran? Then I shall take him to see Miss Aran." There was a pang of sadness etched throughout her demanding statement and it made my stomach churn.

"Yes, Princess," Marth hung his head and stepped aside, and that was when Zelda delicately intertwined her arm with mine and walked me out of the door.

We were in the infirmary of the Mansion, so there were a lot of separate rooms and nurses I have never seen before. The floor and walls were marble and spotless. Everything seemed so immaculate.

My heart raced as we turned the corner and headed down the hall. Zelda hadn't spoken as she led me, and I secretly wished she'd move faster. Finally, at the end of the hall we stopped at a closed door with a curtain over its window. A nurse sat next to the door and, upon seeing the Princess, allowed us entry.

The interior was dark; no light shined beside the bright monitor screen next to the bed. All I could hear was the rhythmic beeping of the device. There was a thin curtain separating us from her, but we were easily able to move it out of the way. I stared down at the body, the body of the woman who had protected me, who now lay practically lifeless before me.

Her golden locks fell at her sides and ruffled around her shoulders. She had an oxygen mask placed over her mouth and tubes connected to both arms. There were bags of fluid hanging overhead. Her finger was pricked and she was hung up to the machine.

She looked so serene, so peaceful.

 _She saved me but I didn't save her, and now here she is, broken and hurt._

The thoughts started rushing through my head, and for the first time since my father had died, a trickle rolled down my cheek, the tear landing on her arm.

Zelda had backed away into the dark corner of the room and left me alone as I started to sob, my body shaking my cruelly and causing my bones to ache. It had lasted for a few moments, but it felt like a few years.

"Zelda, what's wrong with her?"

Now she wasn't answering me.

"Zelda, what is wrong with Samus?"

She stepped forward, her chin still held high. She was trying unbearably hard not to show any emotion; after all, Samus had been like an older sibling for her.

"Tell me. Right now."

Zelda stared at the body, and with a deep breath, she finally spoke to me, "Samus is in a coma."

My ears began to ring.

"The impact her body received from Mastercore knocked it all out of her. Ike, I can sense it. I am so sorry, but I sense her soul is out, but her body lingers; her shell."

" _Shut up, Princess."_

The words hurt her; she flinched away from me. "It isn't likely she'll wake up, I'm so sorry, Ike."

" _You don't know shit, do you?_ "

She didn't speak to me, she didn't look at me.

Her eyes shot right through me, and a single tear dropped from her eye and rolled down her porcelain cheek.

" _Get out._ "

The princess now raised her eyes to look up at me, and she extended her palm out toward me, to which I threw back at her. "No, get out of my sight."

She left, she left and closed the door behind her.

She left me alone with Samus.

Everything felt so numb.

* * *

R&R! Will continue if I get some B)?

Lol at the Linkin Park cameos woo

-xJay


End file.
